


were there clues i didn't see?

by hippohead



Series: invisible string [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Famous Blaine Anderson, M/M, Popstar!Blaine, this is best read after reading tying you to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippohead/pseuds/hippohead
Summary: Set during 'tying you to me' and afterwards, this is the story from Blaine's POV, and from his fans'.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: invisible string [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939687
Comments: 33
Kudos: 114





	were there clues i didn't see?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for PaellaIsComplicated, who commented on 'tying you to me' with this wonderful idea/prompt to continue and add to the story:
> 
> "This universe has a social media fic that goes along with it. With all the fangirls and fanboys speculating about who the song is about, and little hints Blaine dropped in interviews about the song, and somebody tweeting about seeing Kurt at the stage door but not being allowed to stay to see what happened, and eventually Kurt showing up on the red carpet at opening night of She Loves Me on Blaine's arm."
> 
> and it was so wonderful that I had to write it immediately. I hope you all enjoy! (i'm really hoping the emojis show up correctly on your devices, fingers crossed and sorry if they don't!)

**Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 56m   
BLAINE JUST DROPPED A SINGLE? OUT OF NOWHERE? I CAN’T BREATHE AHHHHHHHH

**Lu** @blaineydays 32m   
_Replying to @blanderson_   
Ella jgkjfhkgdf literally what is going on I just got out of clasS???? 

**Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 31m   
_Replying to @blaineydays_   
omg lu quick, blaine released a new song without warning any of us. it's already on spotify!

* * *

**Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 20m   
ok i’ve listened to it a million times already and it’s so good. And sad???? is blaine ok??? 

**Simon!** @blainee 19m   
_Replying to @blanderson_   
it’s kinda nice to hear something a bit slower and more authentic from him

* * *

**Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 16m   
.@blaineanderson sir! For the sake of my heart, I would have loved a heads up BUT I love it so much that I forgive you. Will be listening to Noble on repeat! 

**Blaine Devon** ✔️ @blaineanderson 10m   
_Replying to @blanderson_   
glad you guys are enjoying it!

* * *

**Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 1m   
ARE YOU GUSY SEEINGS THIS?@!??!?!?!? 

> **Blaine Devon** ✔️ @blaineanderson 12m  
>  _Replying to @blanderson_   
> glad you guys are enjoying it!

* * *

It's silly, but he still gets nervous.

He's always prided himself on his ability to charm those around him; he thrives off finding an ease with people, but even he struggles when there's a live audience in front of him, a famous talk-show host beside him, and a prepared script of conversation he's supposed to follow. He's currently sitting on a couch next to Sutton Foster, for Christ's sake, after performing the most vulnerable song he's ever written.

So, yeah, he's nervous.

After Cordon has asked him a couple of initial, fluffy questions, which he replied to with generic, fluffy answers, he asks the one Blaine knew was coming: "So, Blaine, what's the story behind the song you just sang for us?"

And he takes a deep breath because it feels like he really needs the extra air. There's no way to know if Kurt is watching this right now, but the possibility that he could be is terrifying. It's one thing to write a song about him, but it's another thing entirely to go on national television and talk about it. "Uh, it's... about someone that was really special to me - someone who still is, really. It's a song about timing and wishing you could go back and change things and- and, well, still being in love with someone even after a lot of time has passed."

Cordon nods and then changes direction slightly, "Most of your other songs have been very pop - this one's almost more folk, though. What made you want to test out a different genre?"

Blaine could kiss him. It would have been so easy for him to take Blaine's answer and dig in, demanding more details about this lost love and exploiting the gossip angle. Instead, he's given him a chance to just talk about the music. He takes it.

* * *

**Blaine Devon** ✔️ @blaineanderson 5m  
I hope you all managed to catch my performance on @latelateshow tonight! It was a blast getting to sing it for you all, and I can't wait to do it again soon!

 **Blaine Devon** ✔️ @blaineanderson 1m   
Also -- Sutton Foster. That is all. 

* * *

He knows it has to be him. 

He has to kiss Kurt. Because Kurt is the one that booked a flight and got on a plane and paid for a ticket to his show and waited around afterwards. Kurt is the one who got them here, back to his house. _Of course_ he booked a hotel. But Blaine will pretend to believe him if it means he gets to see him standing here, in his house. Right now is the only time this building has ever felt anything like home.

"Kurt?"

And Kurt turns to him, the façade of being interested in every piece of art that Blaine has hanging on the walls falling away, and says, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?" 

Somewhere between that question and Kurt saying _you're the love of my life,_ Blaine forgets how to breathe. He tries to form a single sentence, but the not-breathing doesn't help his coherency and he gave Kurt a song and Kurt is giving him words, and it's entirely overwhelming. So he says the only thing he knows how to say properly: he says his name. 

And he says it, says it, says it. Says it all night long, out loud and in his head. In the morning, too. Promises Kurt he'll keep saying it. 

* * *

**blaine-ander-son** Follow

i'm posting this to tumblr because the instagram fans scare me a little bit but last night i was at Blaine's show at the Greek Theatre and it was INCREDIBLE of course and after the show my friend and i waited at stage door and BLAINE ACTUALLY CAME OUT TO MEET US and he was so sweet you guys. he told me he liked my earrings and i told him how much his performance at Trevor Live last year means to me and he BLUSHED and told me that it was special for him too. fjkdhgsdosvrjs anyway we got a picture together and i just !!!!!! 

_#also like #not to start rumors or anything #but both me and my friend noticed this guy hanging around weirdly behind all of the fans #and then when security was making us all leave it looked like blaine was heading over to him #??????????? #i have questions_

* * *

**blaine anderson's arm muscles** @kevinp 46m  
someone I know follows someone on Tumblr that went to Blaine's show on Saturday night and said they saw a guy hanging around at stage door and that Blaine went up to him after everyone left and like... could this be Mr. Noble?

 **Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 23m  
 _Replying to @kevinp_  
.....i need details. like yesterday

 **blaine anderson's arm muscles** @kevinp 19m  
 _Replying to @blanderson_  
LITERALLY. I wish I could have gone to the show and seen it with my own eyes

 **Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 10m  
 _Replying to @kevinp_  
cursing our east coast residing asses rn

* * *

They get two nights together before Kurt has to fly back to New York. 

After they finish up their pancakes, they drive to Kurt's hotel to pick up his stuff and bring it straight back to his. He wants to tease and smirk and say, "I thought you said you didn't book a hotel?" but he bites his tongue. Kurt reads his mind anyway and blushes prettily, rolls his eyes, and kisses him in a way that's dirty and over the centre console. Suddenly, he has no desire to point out the lie. He was very, very grateful for the lie last night, and still is. 

And then there's two months apart. 

It's not ideal - reunions should be followed by endless days of retracing and remembering and learning, but it's okay. It's okay because what is two months when it used to be years, with no end date? They had exchanged numbers at the airport as if they were shy teenagers, not well-known lovers, and he was starting to smile at his phone an obnoxious amount. Kurt sends him texts that say things like _I just woke up and all I can think about is you_ and _Do you think I could bring bowler hats back?_ and _I'm getting coffee at my favorite café - I can't wait to bring you here once you arrive._

Blaine replies with things like _I just ate cheesecake and it reminded me of you_ and _I think you could bring them back, but should you?_ and _I miss you._

* * *

**Blaine Devon** ✔️ @blaineanderson 4m  
No more being noble. 

* * *

**Simon!** @blainee 1m  
what... does... this... mean...

> **Blaine Devon** ✔️ @blaineanderson 7m  
> No more being noble.

**Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 1m  
PLS?!?!! ??!?!?!?!??!?! he can't just Say things like that and not explain??

> **Blaine Devon** ✔️ @blaineanderson 7m  
> No more being noble.

**blaine anderson's arm muscles** @kevinp 1m  
guys.... i called it #MrNoble

> **Blaine Devon** ✔️ @blaineanderson 7m  
> No more being noble.

* * *

**Lu** @blaineydays 1m  
WHY DO ALL OF THE EXCITING THINGS HAPPEN WHEN I'M IN CLASS

> **Blaine Devon** ✔️ @blaineanderson 3h  
> No more being noble.

* * *

Blaine has been in New York for less than a day, but he already knows he's never going to leave.

Kurt meets him at the airport and he gets to hold his hand the whole drive into Manhattan. He wants to apologise to the driver, but he wants to make out with his boyfriend even more, and so the apology never makes it into the air. Los Angeles was warm and fun and where all of his dreams came true, but New York feels like home and it has Kurt. He should have moved sooner. 

Rehearsals start and things are busy and he goes on secret dates with Kurt which he wishes didn't have to be secret but they both agreed they deserved to have a pocket of time just for them, and not for the paparazzi and tabloids and fans' theories. They have picnics on Kurt's apartment floor and paint the walls in Blaine's. They were always still in love, had never fallen out of it, and they fall in love again. 

Kurt is there, sitting in the audience for his first preview. He's nervous - he's never done live theatre like this before. He wishes that Rachel could have auditioned for Amalia because she would have gotten the part and then this would be so much less scary. Joanna, the woman who did get the role, is kind and squeezes his fingers before the show starts, and it calms him down a little bit. He fiddles with his costume. He waits for his cue. He sings. 

They're lying on Kurt's bed, happy in post-sex drowsiness when Kurt says it. 

"I think I'm ready."

He looks at Kurt. He's lying on his side, facing Blaine, a smile on his face that's so beautiful Blaine wants to weep. "Ready for what? Round two?" Because god, he wants to be, but he might need five more minutes.

"No, silly," and he pats his chests in faux exasperation. "I'm ready to... well, be your boyfriend. In the real world, and not just in our apartments. If you're ready, too."

He nods. "I am."

He is. 

* * *

**Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 4h  
❤️ I am at the She Loves Me opening night: a thread️ ❤️

 **Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 4h  
i genuinely don't know how i managed to get tickets fjdksgh but here i am! 

**Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 4h  
it hasn't even started yet and i'm literally shaking

 **Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 4h  
ok wait some people are starting to arrive

 **Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 4h  
false alarm - no one interesting yet

 **Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 4h  
WAIT I THINK I JUST SAW BILLY PORTER?!??!??!

 **Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 4h  
kristen. chenoweth. just walked right past me. i need to lie down

 **Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 4h  
RACHEL BERRY IS HERE?!?!?!?!? pls i am obsessed with jane austen sings 

**Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 4h  
ok people are asking for more descriptions of what is happening and not just me flailing over bway people so: i'm behind a barricade at the moment but i can see everyone arriving. there's a red carpet and lots of press. i haven't seen Blaine yet!

 **Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 3h  
OK WAITTTTTT

 **Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 3h  
blaine is here blaine is here blaine is here

 **Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 3h  
he's wearing a silver snakeskin suit thing??? idk but he looks INCREDIBLE. 

**Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 3h  
there's someone with him?? a guy. like, With him. Blaine is holding his hand!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

 **Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 3h  
OK GUYS. BLAINE IS HERE WITH A GUY. LIKE, TOGETHER-TOGETHER. I JUST SAW BLAINE KISS THIS MYSTERY MAN'S CHEEK. SOS. 

**Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 3h  
guy-with-blaine knows rachel berry i think? i don't know they are talking and they look like they know each other

 **Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 3h  
omg okay people are demanding more info on guy-with-blaine. he's wearing a maroon suit and he's really cute and smiley and so is blaine and oh my god i already ship it. WHO IS THIS MAN I NEED TO KNOW

 **Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 2h  
i'm walking into the theater

 **Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 2h  
show is about to start! will let u know all of my thoughts and feelings soooooon

* * *

**Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 1h  
intermission tweet! it's so good. so so good. blaine is KILLING IT. he's incredible. i've already cried three times. ily @SheLovesMeBway

* * *

**Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 2m  
I JUST MET BLAINE AT STAGE DOOR

 **Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 1m  
I ASKED HIM WHO HE ARRIVED WITH AND HE SAID HIS BOYFRIEND KURT AND THAT'S WHEN I DIED

* * *

**blaine anderson's arm muscles** @kevinp 1m  
if this Kurt ends up being #MrNoble then i deserve a medal

> **Ella** 🌼 @blanderson 15m  
> I ASKED HIM WHO HE ARRIVED WITH AND HE SAID HIS BOYFRIEND KURT AND THAT'S WHEN I DIED

* * *

Kurt's in his dressing room waiting for him when he stumbles back in. 

He knew the crowd was going to be crazy because of opening night, but that was even more than he was anticipating. His cheeks are aching from smiling and his brain is sort of overloaded on compliments. But still - he wants one more. He folds himself into Kurt's lap and looks at him, "Hi."

"Hi," Kurt smiles, pets at his hair and pushes a curl that's escaped from it's hairspray back out of his face.

"What did you think?"

"Hmm," he pretends to think, and then a smirk appears on his face. "I loved it so much that I didn't even mind the stunt casting." 

He wants to protest that; yes, Blaine was famous for non-Broadway reasons, but it had always been on the agenda for him. It wasn't entirely stunt casting. But then Kurt's smirk breaks out into a beam that is pride, and love, and pride. 

"I'm so proud of you. And I'm so proud to be with you."

He rests his forehead against Kurt's and closes his eyes, "I hope so. I want you to be. And I am so proud to be with you, too." 

It feels like too much happiness, but he will gladly be greedy and have it all. 

* * *

**Blaine Devon** ✔️ @blaineanderson 1m  
She Loves Me, and he loves me, and I love you.


End file.
